Polución Nocturna
by Ellie77
Summary: Y la cercanía de ella le inquieta, le pone nervioso de una manera excitante; le provoca reacciones que no debería tener, pero comunes de su edad, acompañadas de pensamientos sucios, de esos que hacen que a Yato le duela momentaneamente la cabeza. ¿Por qué, aún estando muerto, no se salvaba de esa absurda necesidad? [YukinexHiyori]


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los derechos de __**Noragami**__ pertenecen a Adachi Toka._

**¡Hola!**

Bien, esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom. Así que espero de antemano que este pequeño desvarío les guste.

Desde la primera aparición de Yukine me enamoré de él a primera vista; y al ver las reacciones que tenía al lado de Hiyori me hicieron fantasear con esta posible pareja. Quizá haya más inclinación hacia el YatoxHiyori o YatoxYukine (hablando básicamente yaoi). Pero dejemos a Yato de lado por un pequeño rato y concentrémonos en estos dos. Prometo, en algo no muy lejano, escribir Yatori o Yakine, já.

Está basado en el episodio/capítulo en el cual Yukine duerme al lado de Hiyori. No contiene grandes spoiler y tampoco sigue, estrictamente, la línea argumental ni del anime ni del manga.

Así que sin más, al fic (one-shot)

* * *

—**P**olución** N**octurna**—**

* * *

Es una noche de tormenta, de esas que el idiota de su maestro detesta. Y no estaba tan mal, Yukine había logrado conciliar el sueño; mas el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno le despertó de golpe. Cada rincón de la habitación del hermano menor de Hiyori se iluminó para luego quedar en completa oscuridad. Maldita suerte la suya, la tormenta había provocado un apagón.

A pasos lentos y torpes consiguió llegar a la alcoba de la chica. No se molestó siquiera en tocar. Abrió la puerta, despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, pero al parecer Iki Hiyori tenía el sueño demasiado ligero.

—¿Yukine-kun? ¿Qué sucede? —Su voz siempre tan dulce, era una suave melodía que adoraba escuchar; si fuera por él la repetiría una y otra vez —. ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?

No hizo ningún comentario sarcástico acerca de que ella preguntara lo obvio, solo se adentró más en la habitación. No era la primera vez que se veían envueltos en una situación similar, tanto él como ella ya sabían el final de la historia.

—La tormenta pasará pronto.

Hiyori se incorporó en la cama y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Yukine se escabulló entre las sábanas, acomodándose y cubriéndose entre estas. No importaba cuantas veces durmiera con ella, nunca dejaba de sentirse abochornado.

—No es la tormenta lo que me preocupa sino…

—La oscuridad —aseguró a la vez que le sonreía.

Hiyori lo conocía mejor de lo que creía; no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse de ese hecho.

—Buenas noches, Yukine-kun.

No se molestó en contestar, solo cerró sus ojos, esperando volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Mas no sucedió. Como la mayoría de las noches en las que dormía al lado de Hiyori, le era imposible sentirse relajado y tranquilo… Todas las malditas noches en las que compartía cama con ella, no podía evitar que extraños pensamientos inundaran su cabeza, de esos que le provocaban dolores a Yato.

Se giró para quedar de cara con ella. Hiyori ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, gracias a su respiración acompasada lo descubrió.

Mientras la observaba, Yukine no podía evitar pensar en Hiyori, más que como una amiga, en una madre. Le ayudaba con sus tareas, le compraba cosas, comían juntos, dormían juntos… Sí, Hiyori era como la madre que no recordaba tener; y a su pesar Yato ocupaba, de alguna forma extraña, el lugar del padre que no recordaba. Y él solo quedaba como el hijo incomprendido e inestable del joven matrimonio.

Pero pensar de esa forma, definitivamente, no le gustaba.

Sabía que ningún hijo vería a una madre de la manera en que él la miraba a ella. No querría tocarla de la forma en que él quería tocarla a ella. No tendría esa clase de pensamientos tan obscenos que él mantenía hacia ella. No desearía a una madre de la forma en que él deseaba a Hiyori.

¿Por qué, aún estando muerto, no se salvaba de esa absurda necesidad? ¿Por qué el calor subía a sus mejillas con el más mínimo contacto, con el más mínimo roce o una pequeña cercanía? ¡Por los Siete dioses de la Fortuna! Con solo verle la ropa ceñida al cuerpo o el encaje de la lencería era suficiente para animarle. Era un chico tan precoz que con solo eso se conformaba.

Alzó la mano de entre las sábanas y la posó en el menudo hombro de Hiyori. Tragó en seco, ¿en verdad iba a hacer eso? La última —y primera— vez que lo intentó, Yato lo reprendió hasta el cansancio y las cosas no terminaron del todo bien.

Pero era noche de tormenta, y Yato no saldría de su refugio en la casa de Kofuku.

Agradecía que en esa ocasión, Hiyori durmiera tan ligera de ropa. Deslizó su mano por el brazo de ella, guardando en su memoria la textura de aquella piel. La posó en la curva de la cintura, acarició hasta llegar a las caderas, de nuevo regresó a la cintura para después poder posarla en los muslos. Una y otra vez, varias veces, muchas, demasiadas... Tenía que aprovechar el momento.

Al no haber reacción por parte de ella, Yukine se animó a acercarse hasta su boca, lenta y suavemente; fue capaz de deleitarse con el sonido de su respiración, la calidez de su aliento, la tibieza de la cercanía. Y sin más, plantó sus labios encima de los de Hiyori. Permaneció así, sin hacer nada más, hasta que sin que se diera cuenta comenzaron a besarse enserio. Yukine se sentía volar, tanto era su embelesamiento que no era consciente de que no solo él movía los labios, y cuando el contacto se volvió más escandaloso y demandante lo descubrió.

Entre la penumbra de la habitación, pudo distinguir el brillo en los juguetones ojos de la chica, y cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación, pudo vislumbrar su traviesa sonrisa.

Hiyori estaba despierta.

Estaba por balbucear una disculpa, mas ella lo calló con un nuevo contacto, otro beso, tan inesperado, más arrebatado y apasionado que el anterior.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Tengo el sueño ligero. —Ante la sorpresa y temor del menor, no pudo evitar soltar una suave risilla. Yukine era tan encantador.

No había rastro de molestia en la voz de la chica y, extrañamente, tampoco tensión en el ambiente. Pero esos minúsculos detalles pasaban a segundo plano. Sekki tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

—Entonces, ¿puedo…?

Ella asintió.

—Está bien para mí, haría todo por tu bienestar, Yukine-kun.

—Hiyori…

Y volvió a besarla.

Continuaron de esa forma, unidos, entrelazados, tocándose por encima de la ropa y en otras partes que no deberían ser tocadas por alguien más. Yukine jadeaba, casi con la misma intensidad con que ella lo hacía; y Hiyori también abría las piernas, esperando algo, esperando más. Él se posicionó encima mientras la chica se retorcía debajo suyo. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los labios hinchados y en su mirada había cierto ápice de necesidad.

—Yukine… por favor —rogaba mientras juntaba sus caderas con las de él.

Era una sensación exquisita.

—Yukine.

Ahora sonaba más demandante. Incluso su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de molestia.

—¡Yukine!

Y esa ya no era la dulce voz de Hiyori, sino la de…

—¡YUKINE!

Y despertó.

Yato le miraba intrigado, molesto, muy enfadado, acariciándose la sien continuamente. Yukine parpadeó. Al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación en la casa de Kofuku; tampoco había rastro de que hubiera habido una tormenta, y lo que era peor: una extraña protuberancia se asomaba por debajo de sus sábanas. El sonrojo invadió su rostro entero. Se incorporó tratando de disimularla, peor suerte no podía tener.

—¡La próxima vez que vuelvas a tener esa clase de sueños yo mismo me encargaré de castigarte! ¡Duele demasiado, joder!

Y por extraño que fuera, Yukine no replicó nada. Ante la curiosa mirada de Yato, solo se levantó y corrió hasta el baño.

Había sido solo un sueño, pero se sintió tan real que incluso podía sentir entre sus dedos la textura de la piel expuesta de Hiyori. Deseaba que el idiota de Yato al menos lo hubiera dejado terminar lo que había estado a punto de hacer: entrar en Hiyori y hacerla suya, aunque solo fuera una fantasía, un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Ahora solo le quedaba tomar un baño de agua fría.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Y también espero que no sea lo último (único) que publique en esta sección.

_**¿Review…?**_

Ellie.


End file.
